Three Words
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Did you know? There are three words that are like magic. She wanted to hear those words, more than anything.


**Moon: Just so you know, there's no happy ending, and there's no definite pairing. It can be whatever pairing you'd like. I don't own FushigiBoshi no FutagoHime.**

* * *

><p>I wanted him to say two words to me. Then I wanted him to say three words. But more than anything I want him to be here with me. I'm a selfish person aren't I, wanting so much? But then again aren't we all? Isn't this feeling something that just naturally comes to us?<p>

The two words I wanted him to say were 'I do.' I wanted him to say it at our wedding. We found out that we loved each other and immediately started planning for it. Things happened, but I was able to walk down the aisle towards him. I thought it was going to be the happiest day of my life- of our life. I wanted that day to be a new beginning for us, I wanted to be smiling with him today, I wanted to have a child, I wanted us to have an eternity together... but we couldn't. Like I say before, I'm selfish, I'm not going to deny that.

Anyways, the priest said, 'Dearly beloved' and our vows, the promises that we were going to keep for as long as we lived. I said 'I do.', smiling in confidence with my feelings. I really loved him after all. But... right as he was about to say I do to me, I heard a strange sound. It was like a gun has just shot. I turned, only to see a bullet coming towards me. But I didn't take the hit. The bullet pierced him, instead of me, right through his heart. Everyone was in panic. There were people screaming, guards and other men looking for whoever did this, I was just crying as his body collapsed onto the ground.

I yelled. Please don't die. I love you. Please don't leave me. Say I do, those were the two words that I've always wanted someone to say to me at our wedding that's able to convey all of our feelings for each other. Say I do.

He just smiled at me, happy that I'm okay. Then he closed his eyes and his hand that was reaching for my face fell. I can't feel his warmth anymore. I just cried louder. I cried like a child.

What happened after that I didn't really know. All I knew was that my heart was torn and my tears refused to stop. I don't want to acknowledge what happened that day as reality. I wanted him to come through my door and say three words that I always love to hear him say. But then it was time for his funeral. Everyone was crying, but no one had blamed me. Not his sister that loved him so much, not his friends that cherished him, not even his parents who were the one who gave him his life. Why didn't anyone blame me? I was the reason why he died! Why don't they look at me with eyes of hatred? Why are they looking at me so kindly and not despising me?

I watched as they put his casket into the cold ground. I kept crying. I want to be with him. More than anything! I want to kill myself, dying with only him in mind! But... I can't. Or else, he will be sad. I don't want him to be sad. The day darkened and the others left, but I just stayed in front of his grave, mourning. My dearest friend asked, "Now what will you do?"

I answered her with this,"What can I do? I can only live, because he gave up his life just so I would be able to live!" She hugged me. I could feel that she was sorry. Sorry that she couldn't do anything to help ease my pain, sorry that she wasn't able to see the bullet in time, sorry that she could do nothing but watch. "But it's not your fault." She has someone who loves her, who would be sad if she was gone. "I'll keep living so don't worry, I'm not going to die. Please don't wish that you were the one who died." I smiled to reassure her. Soon she left and my smile broke. That's right... I have to keep living for him.

The three words I wanted you to say were the words that everyone wants to hear. Those words can change everything. It can save a life, and change one's fate. Those simple three words... can do so much, but they can't make it so that he's alive. The three words that I wanted to hear from you, the three words I wanted you to say was I love you. I wanted you to say that you loved me and maybe that will give me the strength to continue moving forward.

Tears started to fall onto my cheeks and dripped down onto the ground. Just once more...I wanted you to say I love you. But, now you can't say anything. "I will always love you, until the end of eternity. I'm so sorry. You are the one person I ever really loved. Good night, my most precious person. I love you."


End file.
